


Light in darkness

by anexsol



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Family, Fluff, Kids, M/M, Tragedy, dad louis, elf fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anexsol/pseuds/anexsol
Summary: Louis to elf, który pewnego dnia traci wszystko i wraz ze swoim kuzynem i dwójką dzieci wyrusza do wioski Mikołaja gdzie znajduje schronienie.





	Light in darkness

\- Część Niall. – Przywitał się szatyn kiedy wszedł do kuchni, gdzie jego kuzyn przygotowywał dla siebie śniadanie. Płatki z żurawiną i jogurt. – Zrobisz też dla mnie? Dzieciaki jeszcze śpią więc choć raz możemy zjeść w ciszy. – Powiedział z uśmiechem Louis. 

Niall burknął coś pod nosem po  czym postawił przed nim miskę, a sam usiadł naprzeciw niego. – Za chwilę wychodzę do miasteczka po kilka składników na nasze ciasta. Chcesz żebym coś kupił? Amy prosiła o kwaśne żelki, a Tomy chce karmelizowane jabłka. Co jest na twoje liście życzeń Lou? – Zapytał z przekąsem Niall. Dobrze wiedział, że chłopak jest przeciwny ilości cukru jaki pochłaniają jego dzieciaki, choć jak mógł je za to winić?

Otóż, w wiosce elfów każda rodzina od pokoleń zajmowała się wyznaczonym zadaniem. Zadaniem rodziny Nialla i Louisa, było przyrządzanie wszelkiej maści łakoci na każde mniejsze lub większe uroczystości. A najbliższą uroczystością były Święta. Już teraz elfy przygotowywały ogromną choinkę, którą przystroją w Wigilię , kiedy to wszyscy mieszkańcy wioski spotkają się pod drzewkiem i każdy zawiesi na niej własnoręcznie wykonaną ozdobę, a potem wspólnie zasiądą do stołów i będą świętować do nocy.

\- Bardzo śmieszne Niall! Moja lista wisi na lodówce i zapomniałem o ozdobach na choinkę. Musimy coś szybko wymyślić, nie możemy znowu zawiesić tych samych pierników co w zeszłym roku. Dzieciom to się nie spodoba. – Zmartwił się Louis.

\- Coś wymyślimy. Ja się zbieram, a ty zmywasz. Pa! – Krzyknął blondyn wybiegając z kuchni i trzaskając drzwiami wyjściowymi.

\- Cześć. – Odpowiedział sam sobie Louis, po czym zabrał się za zmywanie naczyń.

Kiedy skończył dzieciaki nadal spały, więc zrobił dla siebie gorącą herbatę w ulubionym kubku, ubrał grubą kurtkę, nałożył czapkę i wyszedł przed domek. Lubił siadać na schodkach prowadzących do ich niewielkiego domku i podziwiać okolicę.

Dobrze pamiętał czas, kiedy jego rodzice powiedzieli mu, że mają dla niego niespodziankę. Jak się później okazało, tą niespodzianką był wspomniany domek do którego wprowadził się wraz z Niallem, swoim kuzynem. Później pojawiły się dzieciaki i tak już zostali.

Siedział i podziwiał jak w oddali wioska błyszczy się w promieniach słońca, a w duchu dziękował Mikołajowi za tak piękny dzień. Słońce świeciło mocno ogrzewając jego twarz, a delikatny śnieg prószył z nieba, sprawiając że czuł się jak w bajce.

\- Witaj Louis, - Powiedziała pani Simons, która mieszkała po drugiej stronie uliczki. – Idę do miasta, potrzebujesz czegoś?

\- Dzień dobry pani. – Przywitał się Louis. – Niedawno Niall poszedł do wioski na zakupy i mam nadzieję że zabrał ze sobą listę i wszystko kupi. – Powiedział ze skrzywioną miną Louis. NIall miał sklerozę, zaawansowaną sklerozę, o czym wszyscy wiedzieli.

Pani Simons tylko się zaśmiała. - W takim razie powodzenia i widzimy się później. Do zobaczenia.

\- Do widzenia. – Pożegnał się Louis.

Chłopak siedział na schodach jeszcze przez chwilę wygrzewając twarz na słońcu po czy zobaczył że przy wejściu do ich doliny zrobiło się jakieś zamieszanie. Było to o tyle dziwne, ze tamto wejście na czas zimowy było zamknięte i chronił je czar, dzięki któremu wioskę mogła zobaczyć tylko osoba, która znała dokładne położenie wejścia. Do tych osób zaliczały się tylko elfy i Mikołaj.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go biegnący i krzyczący już z daleka Niall. Wymachiwał rękami i próbował coś powiedzieć Louisowi, jednak ten był zbyt daleko. Louis podszedł do furtki i otworzył ją, wpuszczając w ten sposób bladego jak śnieg kuzyna.

\- Szybko….lu….ludzie….ludzie są w wiosce! – Dyszał blondyn.

Teraz szatyn wiedział czym było spowodowane to zamieszanie. Nie mógł się otrząsnąć i tylko stał i patrzył jak jeleń złapany w światła.

\- Louis na co czekasz, trzeba uciekać! Szybko! – Niall szarpnął za rękaw Louisa i pociągnął go za sobą. Ten gest wydawał się wyrwać chłopaka z szoku i pobiegli razem do środka.

Kiedy weszli do domku dwójka jego dzieci właśnie schodziła na dół.

\- Tato…- Powiedziała Amy, była w tym momencie słodką, zaspaną czterolatką, a obok niej stał o dwa lata starszy brat.

\- Tato, co się stało? – Zapytał Tomy.

Widziały jak Niall wbiega na górę i do ich pokoju, a potem do pokoju ich tatusia, a to im się wcale nie podobało. Wujek działał jak maszyna.

\- Dzieciaki, mamy dla was z wujkiem niespodziankę… Wybieramy się na wycieczkę na kilka dni. - Maluchy podskoczyły z radości. - Dlatego, proszę żebyście jak najszybciej pobiegły na górę. Musicie się przebrać w wasze ciepłe ubranka, te które wam wczoraj przygotowałem. Potem zejdźcie na dół, załóżcie kurtkę i buty. Nie zapomnijcie o rękawiczkach i szalikach! – Louis próbował mówić to wszystko spokojnie, jednak w środku czuł jak narasta w nim panika. Nie wiedział ile jeszcze mają czasu, ich domek był spory kawałek od centrum doliny, dlatego mieli więcej czasu niż inni. – Nie zapomnijcie zabrać swoje ulubione zabawki. Tylko nie za dużo!

Ostatnie słowa wypowiedział do ich pleców, kiedy dzieci z wielkimi uśmiechami na twarzach klasnęły w ręce i pobiegły na górę.

Tak jak ich tatuś powiedział, ubrały się we wcześniej przygotowane ubranka.

\- Amy, masz już wszystko? – Zapytał Tomy, kiedy upychał ostatni samochodzik do swojego plecaczka.

\- Wszystko. – Właśnie wychodzili, kiedy Amy przypomniała sobie o latarce którą dostała od wujka Grega. Nie miała jeszcze okazji żeby ją wypróbować; wujek obiecał jej że latarka będzie oświetlać drogę nawet w największym mroku.

\- Idziemy.

Dzieciaki zeszły na dół, gdzie Louis napełniał już drugi kosz z jedzeniem i zanosił do obory przy domu. Kiedy zauważył że maluchy zeszły na dół, kazał włożyć ich plecaczki do sań, po czym mieli zanieść koce i poduszki, żeby było im wygodnie podczas podróży.

Maluchy chętnie się zgodziły i kiedy wrzuciły ostatni koc, wróciły do domu żeby zabrać ich kota i psa.

\- Puszek jedziemy na wycieczkę, pisnęła Amy. – Kot tylko otworzył jedno oko i zamknął z powrotem, dziewczyna zabrała go na ręce, a Tomy pociągnął za obrożę ich psa Trymera, który na samo słowo „wycieczka” zaczął się cieszyć. Uwielbiał gonić obok sań i zawsze radośnie szczekał.

\- Amy, Tomy idźcie już do sań! – Zawołał Louis. – Za chwilę wyjeżdżamy.

\- Louis, mamy wszystko? Spakowałem nas i dzieciaki. – Powiedział Niall, który po raz kolejny zbiegał na dół.

\- Myślę że tak. Spakowałem jedzenie, a dzieciaki zabrały zwierzaki. Wezmę na wszelki wypadek jeszcze jeden koc. Mgiełka i Rudi już są zaprzęgnięte.

Chłopcy podeszli do sań, gdzie ich dwa renifery niecierpliwie przebierały kopytami. – Ruszamy dzieciaki, trzymajcie się! – Zawołał Niall.

Kiedy wyjeżdżali, usłyszeli donośne krzyki i płacz. Dzieci wystraszyły się i wcisnęły w ciało ich taty.

\- Niall, szybciej. – Ponaglał Louis. Kiedy się odwrócił, zobaczył że ludzie wchodzą do domu niedaleko ich, jeśli zobaczą że oni wyjeżdżają, mogą ich gonić.

\- Jeszcze chwila i będziemy w lasku. – Kiedy to powiedział, dojeżdżali do lasku który był nieopodal ich domu. Jechali w górę, aby znaleźć się jak najdalej wioski. To była jedyna droga ucieczki z tamtego miejsca.

Po około godzinie udało im się dotrzeć na szczyt, z którego w ukryciu mogli obserwować co działo się w wiosce. Widok był straszny, domy płonęły, było słychać krzyki elfów, które zapędzono na rynek wioski.

\- Tatusiu boję się. – Płakała Amy. Louis przytulił tylko mocniej dzieci i starał się je uspokoić.

\- Nie patrzcie tam. Przytulcie się mocniej. – Zwrócił się do dzieci. – Gdzie teraz? Myślisz że przyjmą nas w wiosce Mikołaja? Pewnie jak co roku jest tam pełno elfów? – Zastanawiał się Louis.

\- W tej chwili to jedyne miejsce…. – Niall przerwał kiedy usłyszał jakieś poruszenie po jego prawej.

Po chwili z gęstwiny pojawiły się kolejne sanie, na szczęście to tylko Liam z rodziną.

\- Hej chłopaki. Udało wam się. – Powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem Liam, choć było widać jego ręce drżą ze zdenerwowania. Jego żona siedziała z tyłu na saniach i przytulała córeczkę.

\- Tak, mieliśmy szczęście. Wiecie gdzie teraz jedziecie? – Zapytał Niall. Liam był ich przyjacielem z dzieciństwa więc miło było zobaczyć znajomą twarz.

\- Myślę że wioska Mikołaja. Nie wiem czy inne miejsca są bezpieczne.

\- Też  się nad tym zastanawialiśmy. - Powiedział Louis. 

- W takim razie w drogę. Czeka nas długa podróż. - Odpowiedział Liam.

 

  
  


  
  


Ich droga do wioski Mikołaja trwała jak wieczność. Kilka razy musieli robić przerwy z powodu dzieci które robiły się marudne. Na szczęście po jakimś czasie zmęczone kilkugodzinną podróżą zasnęły z tyłu sań. Louis z kolei przesiadł się do przodu, aby móc porozmawiać z Niallem i dotrzymać mu towarzystwa.

Obaj chłopcy jak również Liam mieli obawy co do tego jak zostaną przyjęci w nowym miejscu i jak ułoży się ich dalsza przyszłość, zwłaszcza teraz kiedy ich jedynym dobytkiem było kilka rzeczy wrzuconych do kosza z tyłu sań.

Wszyscy czuli ogarniający ich smutek, jednak w głębi serca tliła się iskierka nadziei na lepsze jutro.

  
  


  
  


Zapadał wieczór, kiedy w oddali zobaczyli migoczące światła wioski.

\- Patrzcie! Prawie jesteśmy. – Ucieszył się Liam. Jemu najbardziej doskwierała podróż, gdyż nie miał z kimś się zamienić przy prowadzeniu sań.

\- W końcu. – Odetchnął z ulgą Louis. Byli zmęczeni, jednak perspektywa odpoczynku wszystkim dodawała sił, nawet ich reniferom, które jakby ożyły na nowo.

Byli coraz bliżej i mogli zobaczyć jak również tutaj elfy przygotowują się do świąt. Słyszeli śpiew i radość, coś tak odmiennego w stosunku do tego co słyszeli kilka godzin wcześniej.

Kiedy wjechali w obszar wioski, rozległ się dźwięk dzwonu i wszystkie elfy przerwały na chwilę swoje prace. Kiedy zobaczyły że to kolejni przybysze wróciły do swoich poprzednich zajęć.

Mikołaj szedł w ich stronę z uśmiechem i wtedy wiedzieli że wszystko się ułoży.

  
  


  
  


\- Harry, pomóż mi przenieść tą ławę! – Krzyknął mulat, próbując przeciągnąć dębową ławę pod stół. Niestety okazała się zbyt ciężka.

\- Chwilka Zayn, już idę. – Powiedział Harry.

Obaj chłopcy odpowiadali za ustawienie stołów na świąteczne spotkanie i chcieli zabrać się zabrać za to już dzisiaj, gdyż obawiali się że później nie będzie zbyt dużo czasu.

\- Dobra, podnosimy to i….- Jego wypowiedź przerwał dzwon oznajmiający przybycie kolejnych osób do wioski. – Niech to szlag, znowu kogoś niesie. Czy tu jest jakiś zlot fanów Mikołaja czy ja o czymś nie wiem, Z?

Zayn tylko się zaśmiał i pokręcił głową. – Stary, dawaj. Ostatnia ława i koniec na dzisiaj. Resztę skończymy juto.

Elfy odstawiły ławę na miejsce i patrzyły jak Mikołaj podchodzi do sań aby przywitać przybyszów. Wiedzieli jak idzie z uśmiechem, jednak po krótkiej rozmowie wyraz jego twarzy stał się  zamyślony. Nie wiedzieli co się stało, i trochę ich to zmartwiło.

Patrzyli jak Mikołaj przywołuje do siebie elfy odpowiedzialne za ochronę ich wioski i wysyła je pod granicę, a to na pewno nie wróżyło niczego dobrego.

\- Zayn, Harry, Josh, chodźcie tutaj! – Przywołał trójkę Mikołaj.

\- Nie ma mowy, nie biorę nikogo do siebie. – Buczał pod nosem Harry.

\- Daj spokój, może nie będzie tak źle. – Zaśmiał się Zayn.

\- Jasne….

Elfy podeszły do Mikołaja, który pokrótce nakreślił im historię nowoprzybyłych. Zayn i Josh patrzyli ze smutkiem, jednak w oczach Harry`ego nie było krztyny współczucia. Nie chciał mieć u siebie nikogo i koniec. Co chwilę zerkał w kierunku sań, w jednych była trójka osób, elf z żoną i małym dzieckiem, a w drugich saniach siedziały dwa elfy z dwójką śpiących dzieci. Wszyscy wyglądali na wykończonych.

\- Josh, zabierzesz do siebie Liama i jego rodzinę, natomiast Zayn bierze do siebie NiIalla. – Mikołaj widząc zmieszanie na twarzy mulata, dodał. – Niall to ten blondyn, drugi chłopak to Louis, jego kuzyn, którego bierzesz ty Harry, wraz z Amy i Tomym.

\- To jest żart? Nie ma szans żebym wziął cała czwórkę…

\- Nie kłóć się Harry, tylko u ciebie jest wystarczająca ilość miejsca. Wszyscy już kogoś mają. Louis i jego dzieci zostają u ciebie! Na czas nieokreślony, żebyśmy mieli jasność. – Harry tylko prychnął pod nosem.

\- Daj spokój H, chodźmy ich poznać. Maluchy wyglądają na zmęczone. – Powiedział Zayn.

Zayn podszedł do sań, a Harry człapał tuż za nim.

\- Cześć, jestem Zayn, a ten za mną z kręconymi włosami to Harry. Nie przejmujcie się jego miną i humorkami, już tak ma. – Zachichotał.

\- Hej, ja tu jestem! – Oburzył się Harry.

\- Wiem. – Uśmiechnął się Zayn. Również maluchy zaśmiały się w saniach.

Harry spojrzał na nie i od razu spuściły głowy.

\- Dobra, zbierajmy się. – Powiedział Zayn, po czym podszedł do reniferów i zaczął prowadzić je przez wioskę, przy okazji tłumacząc co gdzie jest.

  
  


  
  


  
  


\- Tato, kiedy będziemy w domu? – Pisnęła Amy. – Muszę siusiu.

\- Zaraz kochanie, za chwilę będziemy na miejscu. – Miał nadzieję że tak będzie, mimo że nie podobało mu się  to, że muszą się zatrzymać u Harry`ego. Wydawał się być oschły i nieprzyjemny, jednak w tym momencie nie mógł narzekać. Musiał przyjąć to co mu dawali.

Zatrzymali się. Po prawej stronie stał domek. – To jest mój domek. – Powiedział Zayn. – Po czym wskazał na lewo. – A to domek Harry`ego.

Mina Louisa zrzedła, domek Zayna był pięknie przyozdobiony, podobnie jak reszta domków we wiosce. Natomiast ten Harry`ego…nie było na nim nawet jednej lampki, żadnego wieńca na drzwiach. Pustka.

\- Czy tutaj ktoś mieszka? Przecież tu nie ma żadnych ozdób, ani bałwana! – Oburzył się Tomy. Ich wcześniejszy dom był ozdobiony z góry na dół, a tu nic. Ani jednej małe ozdoby. Chłopiec nie wiedział co myśleć. Stał w saniach i ściskał małą rączkę siostrzyczki, której mina była podobna do jego.

\- Tomy! Nie wolno tak mówić. Może Harry nie miał czasu żeby zająć się domkiem. – Powiedział Louis.

Harry stał przed drzwiami i udawał że nie słyszy całej rozmowy. Może i był elfem, ale nie znaczyło to że musi mu się podobać ta cała szopka ze świątecznymi ozdobami. Kiedy był dzieckiem lubił to, jednak dzieciństwo dawno się skończyło a on ma własne życie.

\- Chodźcie, pomogę wam wnieść rzeczy. – Powiedział Zayn. Po czym zaczął wyciągać rzeczy z sań.

Louis zabrał dzieci i wszedł do domku. Przeszli przez mały korytarz i weszli do pięknego dużego salonu z ogromny kominkiem. Naprzeciwko było wejście do kuchni, a po prawej schody i łazienka.

\- Widzieliście już dół, u góry po lewej stronie jest wolna sypialnia, możecie ją zająć. – Powiedział Harry. – Zasada jest prosta, korzystacie ze swojego pokoju, salonu i kuchni, reszta jest moja.

Po tych słowach elf wyszedł.

Louis stał wraz z dziećmi i próbował zrozumieć to co się właśnie stało. Dzieci podbiegły do palącego się kominka aby ogrzać ręce.

\- Uważajcie! – Zawołał Niall. – Louis? Wszystko w porządku?

\- Nie wiem Niall. Nie jestem pewny czy jestem w stanie tu być. – Louis czuł jakby był na skraju załamania. Poczuł jak Niall go obejmuje i przytula do siebie.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze. – Zapewnił.

\- Widzę że Harry pokazał swoją gościnność. – Powiedział przez zaciśnięte usta mulat. Zbyt dobrze znał kręconowłosego i wiedział do czego był zdolny. Pech chciał że doświadczy tego Louis i dzieci.

\- Zrobię coś do jedzenia i wszyscy zjemy. – Oznajmił Niall.

Zayn poszedł razem z nim, z kolei Louis zabrał rzeczy na górę do sypialni. Sypialnia był duża i była połączona z łazienką. Na środku stało spore łóżko, a z boku była szafa i komoda. Zaczął wypakowywać ubrania, po czym zszedł na dół. Chciał zjeść i jak najszybciej położyć się spać. Miał dość tego dnia.

  
  


  
  


Na dole, Zyan i Niall przygotowywali kanapki oraz gorące kakao aby się rozgrzać.

\- Czy Harry zawsze jest taki niemiły? – Zapytał się Niall. Nie chciał żeby jego kuzyn musiał mieszkać w takim miejscu. Martwił się o niego.

\- Nie zawsze taki był, kiedyś często się uśmiechał, był najbardziej miłym elfem. A potem, pewnego dnia wszystko się zmieniło. Niestety nikt nie wie co się stało. - Powiedział wzruszając ramionami.

\- Oh. Mam nadzieję że coś się zmieni.

\- Tak, też mam taką nadzieję. Louis i dzieci będą jego pierwszymi gośćmi od kiedy wybudował ten domek. Myślę że przyda mu się mała odmiana. – Powiedział Zayn.

\- Wujku Ni, jestem głodna. – Powiedziała Amy kiedy wbiegła do kuchni i przytuliła się do nóg blondyna.

\- Idź do Zayna aniołku, da ci kanapkę.

Amy spojrzała zawstydzona, ale mimo to podeszła do Zayna, który dał jej kanapkę. – Dziękuję. – Powiedziała i uciekła z powrotem do brata. Zayn zaśmiał się na zachowanie dziewczynki

  
  


  
  


Louis zszedł na dół i usiadł przy stole wraz z kuzynem i mulatem. Rozmawiali przez jakiś czas, jednak kiedy zauważyli jak Louis zaczyna ziewać zaczęli się zbierać i obiecali że przyjdą jutro.

\- Louis, nie przejmuj się Harrym, czasami bywa nieprzyjemny, jednak w głębi serca to wspaniała osoba. – Powiedział Zayn.

\- Dziękuję Zayn.  - Powiedział. - Do jutra chłopaki.

\- Pa wujku Ni i Zayn! – Powiedziały maluchy. Mulat tylko się uśmiechnął i pomachał do nich. Niall dał im buziaki i wyszedł za Zaynem.

Louis patrzył jak dzieciaki bawią się zabawkami które wyciągnęły ze swoich plecaczków.

\- Dobra, zbieramy się spać. I bez protestów proszę.

Maluchy spojrzały na siebie i pobiegły na górę do pokoju, szybko wskoczyły na łóżko i czekały aż wróci ich tatuś. Kiedy Louis wszedł, pomógł im się umyć i przebrać, a potem cała trójką położyli się spać.

Nie miał nawet siły żeby pomyśleć nad tym co się stało i co będzie dalej.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


Harry jak zawsze obudził się wcześnie. Nie potrafił spać kiedy jego własne łóżko wydawało się zbyt duże, zbyt zimne, zbyt samotne. Wstał i się ubrał, a kiedy wyszedł na korytarz usłyszał jak z drugiego pokoju dochodzi nucenie. Drzwi były lekko uchylone, dlatego zajrzał do środka i zobaczył dziewczynkę która również nie spała.

Próbował sobie przypomnieć jak miała na imię, chyba Amy  choć nie miał pewności. Kiedy tak rozmyślał, piękne niebieskie oczy skierowały się w jego stronę uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy dziewczynki, a chwilę później małe rączki wystrzeliły w górę.

W pierwszej chwili Harry nie wiedział o co jej chodzi, kiedy mała wykonała gest, jakby łapiący powietrze zrozumiał że chce aby wziął ją na ręce.

Zawahał się, jednak wszedł do środka jak najciszej potrafił i wziął dziewczynkę na ręce.

\- Misiu. – Powiedziała.

Harry spojrzał na łóżko i sprawdził czy pozostała dwójka spała i zabrał misia. Wyszyli z pokoju i zeszli na dół do kuchni.

\- Co byś chciała zjeść mała? – Zapyta Harry sadzając Amy na blacie i wręczając jej misia, którego mocno przytuliła

\- Nie jestem mała! Jestem w sam raz i mam na imię Amy. – Oburzyła się.

\- Dobra, dobra, a co powiesz na….księżniczkę? – Zapytał z przekorą Harry, lubił się droczyć.

Mała udawała że myśli przez chwilę, choć Harry już teraz mógł powiedzieć że księżniczka jej się spodobała. Na samo to słowo oczy dziewczynki zaświeciły się.

\- Może być. – Powiedziała z uśmiechem. – Poproszę księżniczkowe naleśniki z czekoladą. Dziękuję. – Dodała.

Harry tylko zaśmiał się pod nosem. – Już się robi.

Elf zajął się przyrządzeniem naleśników podczas gdy Amy śpiewała świąteczną piosenkę.

\- Lubisz święta? – Zapytał Harry. Amy skinęła główką nie przerywając śpiewu. – A co najbardziej?

\- Choinkę, ozdoby, prezenty też mogą być. Oh… i ciasta i ciasteczka które co roku pieką tata i wujek! Są najlepsze w całej wiosce. – Uśmiechnęła się. Po czym rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu i posmutniała. – U ciebie nie ma ozdób Harry, dlaczego? Jest smutno bez tego.

Harry zaczął powoli nakładać ciasto na patelnię, jednak nie mógł robić tego przez wieczność. – Nie chciało mi się stroić domku tylko dla mnie. – Odpowiedział.

\- Ale teraz nie jesteś sam! Masz też nas. Czy to znaczy że postroisz domek? My ci pomożemy. – Klasnęła w ręce Amy. W tym momencie Harry wiedział że został pokonany.

Błagalny wzrok dziewczynki był wbity prosto w niego i wiedział o tym, mimo że był odwrócony do niej plecami. – Zastanowię się. – Burknął.

\- Proszę Harry, pięknie proszę. – Prosiła ze złożonymi rączkami i kocimi oczami.

\- Uh, no dobra.

\- Dziękuję!  - Mała próbowała zejść, jednak to się nie udało. – Harry chodź tutaj na chwilę. – Poprosiła.

Harry przerzucił naleśnika na talerz i podszedł do małej. Kiedy stanął przed nią, mała przytuliła się do niego i tak stali przez chwilę. – Dziękuję. Czy mogę do ciebie mówić wujku?

\- Jeśli tego chcesz to pewnie. – Odpowiedział zmieszany chłopak, po czym wrócił do swojego zajęcia.

\- Super wujku Harry. – Pisnęła. Harry tylko pokręcił głową, a uśmiech igrał na jego ustach.

Kiedy Harry skończył robić naleśniki zdjął Amy z blatu i posadził na stołku przy stole po czym podał jej talerz i kubek z mlekiem. – Smacznego.

  
  


  
  


  
  


Louisowi śnił się koszmar i czuł jak kręci się w łóżku, a potem usiadł i zaczął się rozglądać. W pierwszym momencie nie wiedział gdzie był, dopiero po chwili zdał sobie że jest w łóżku, w domu Harry`ego a obok niego śpi Tomy i ….

\- Gdzie jest Amy? – Powiedział głośno, po czym zeskoczył z łóżka i wystrzelił niczym strzała na dół.

Zbiegł szybko po schodach i zajrzał do salonu, niestety było pusto. Wtedy usłyszał śmiechy dochodzące z kuchni. Poszedł w tamtym kierunku i widok który zastał przeszedł jego najśmielsze oczekiwanie. Amy goniła Harry`ego po kuchni. Oboje śmiali się jak szaleni.

Louis stał tak przez chwilę i nie wiedział co zrobić. Zaśmiał się po nosem i pokręcił głową. Nie miał zamiaru przerywać tego szaleńczego biegu dlatego chciał wrócić na górę żeby obudzić Tomy`ego, jednak spotkał go kiedy ten schodził na dół.

\- Co to za śmiechy? – Zapytał chłopczyk przecierając oczka.

Louis poprowadził go do kuchni. Malec stał przez chwilę po czym zaczął się głośno śmiać. Harry zatrzymał się, a Amy wpadła na niego. Na szczęście zdążył ją złapać nim upadła.

\- Wybaczcie, obudziłem się i nie było Amy w łóżku dlatego zszedłem na dół. – Wytłumaczył Louis lekko zarumieniony. Czuł się głupio kiedy tłumaczył się przed Harrym.

\- Zabrałem ją na dół bo nie spała. Zrobiliśmy śniadanie. Smacznego. – Po czym wyszedł z kuchni, a po chwili usłyszeli trzaśnięcie drzwiami.

\- Wujek Harry jest super. – Oznajmiła wszystkim Amy.

\- Wujek Harry? Od kiedy on jest wujkiem? - Zapytał Tomy.

\- Od dzisiaj. I jest fajny, mówi że jestem księżniczką. – Uśmiechnęła się.

Po tej deklaracji wszyscy zabrali się za pałaszowanie naleśników. Louis w duchu przyznał że to były najlepsze naleśniki jakie do tej pory jadł.

Kiedy kończyli jeść do domu wpadł roześmiany Niall a zaraz za nim Zayn. – Widziałem jak Harry wychodził, więc o to jestem.

\- Wujku Ni, dlaczego czekałeś aż wyjdzie wujek Harry? – Niall stanął osłupiały, bo jaki do cholery wujek Harry?!

\- Nie aniołku, czekałem aż zjecie śniadanie i zostawicie dla mnie ostatniego naleśnika. – Puścił im oczko po czym zabrał z talerza ostatniego naleśnika. Przerwał go na pół i dał Zaynowi. Mulat próbował się wykręcić, jednak nic z tego.

\- Wujku, od dzisiaj jestem księżniczką Amy.  – Oznajmiła.

\- Naprawdę, a co księżniczka Amy i książę Tomy powiedzą na bitwę na śnieżki? – Zapytał Zayn z diabelski uśmieszkiem. – A na koniec ulepimy bałwana?

\- Tak!  - Wykrzyknęli razem i pobiegli na górę żeby się przebrać.

\- Nie biegajcie po schodach, ile razy mam wam przypominać? – Krzyknął za nimi Louis.

\- Przepraszamy! – Zawołał Tomy.

\- Mam nadzieję że nie bierzecie mnie pod uwagę? Przygotuję dla was gorącą czekoladę. – Powiedział Louis. – Swoją drogą, zastałem dzisiaj rano ujmujący widok. – Zaśmiał się Louis.

\- Ah, tak? A cóż to się stało? – Zapytał z zaciekawieniem Niall.

\- Obudziłem się przerażony i zobaczyłem że Amy zniknęła z łóżka. Zszedłem na w dół w poszukiwaniu, a tu się okazało że Harry i Amy urządzają sobie gonitwę po kuchni. – Powiedział ze śmiechem. – Myślałem że to sen!

Niall stał z szeroko otwartą buzią i nie wiedział co powiedzieć. – Żartujesz? Harry potrafi się śmiać?

\- Niall! – Oburzył się Zayn. – To że czasami jest niemiły. – Spojrzał na skrzywioną twarz blondyna. – No dobra, prawie zawsze. To jednak nie oznacza że nie potrafi się śmiać. Musicie wiedzieć że w tej wiosce wszystkie dzieci uwielbiają Harry`ego. – Powiedział.

Chłopcy stali i patrzyli się na niego.

\- Oh na elfa! Harry uwielbia bawić się z dziećmi i jego i moim zadaniem w wiosce jest robienie rzeczy z drewna, a co za tym idzie, również zabawek. Harry robi je praktycznie cały czas, a przed świętami potrafi znikać na cały dzień i robi tyle zabawek, aby wystarczyło dla każdego dziecka w wiosce. – Zakończył.

\- Jestem pod wrażeniem. – Oznajmił Louis.

W tym samym momencie z okrzykami radości maluchy zbiegły na dół.

\- Dobra. – Powiedział Niall. – Ja i Tomy przeciwko Zaynowi i Amy. Zgoda?

Wszyscy skinęli głowami. – A co z tatą? – Zapytał Tomy.

\- Ja zostaję i zrobię wszystkim gorące kakao. A cała bitwę zobaczę zza okna. – Powiedział Louis wyrzucając ich na zewnątrz

Dzieciaki wybiegły na śnieg, a zaraz za nimi Niall i Zayn. Bitwa rozpoczęła się na dobre.

Louis patrzy przez okno i czekał aż wszyscy się zmęczą i zaczną robić bałwana.

Kiedy lepienie bałwana zbliżało się ku końcowi, Louis wyszedł na zewnątrz wraz z potrzebnymi rzeczami oraz gorącą czekoladą.

\- Kiedy skończycie zapraszam na gorącą czekoladę.

  
  


  
  


  
  


Tego samego dnia elfy miały krótkie spotkanie w wiosce. Niall i Louis upiekli swoje ciasta i razem z pomocą Zayna udali się na spotkanie.

Całość nie trwała zbyt długo, a mimo to wszystko było bardzo przyjemnie. Louis poznał mamę i tatę Harry`ego a także jego siostrę Gemmę, która jak się okazało była wulkanem energii.

  
  


  
  


Następnego poranka Louis, Niall i dzieci postanowili spędzić dzień na przechadzaniu się po wiosce i oglądaniu pięknie przystrojonych domów.

\- Wujek Harry powiedział że też możemy przystroić dom jeśli chcemy. – Oznajmiła Amy.

\- Tak powiedział? – Zapytał Louis. – Jeśli tak to możemy pomyśleć o tym kiedy wrócimy.

\- Tak tak! – Krzyknęły zadowolone dzieci.

\- Co tak, tak? – Zapytał Zayn, który stanął za nimi wraz z Harrym.

\- Będziemy stroić dom wujka H. – Pisnęła dziewczynka, a Tomy jej wtórował.

\- Harry? – Zayn spojrzał na niego z pytającym wzrokiem.

\- Niech robią co chcą. – Wzruszył ramionami Harry i zaczął odchodzić.

\- Wujku! – Krzyknął Tomy. – Pomożesz nam w przystrajaniu?

\- Może później. – Powiedział Harry i odszedł.

\- Chodźcie, wiem kto może nam pomóc. – Powiedział Zayn i skierowali się  stronę ich domków. Jednak zamiast zatrzymać się pod domem Stylsa, poszli nieco dalej i stanęli przed pięknie ozdobionym domkiem.

\- Wow. – Powiedział Tomy.

Zayn zapukał, a po chwili ujrzeli Anne, mamę Harry`ego. – Witajcie kochani. – Powiedziała z uśmiechem. – Co was do mnie sprowadza?

\- Będziemy stroić domek Harry`ego i potrzebujemy pomocy. Uprzedzając twoje pytanie, zgodził się. – Zaśmiał się mulat.

\- W takim razie na co czekamy? Zabierajmy się do pracy. Robin, Gemma, idziemy stroić domek Harry`ego!

\- Mamo, ty tak poważnie? Harry dostanie szału. – Zaśmiała się blondynka.

\- Podobno się zgodził, jeśli tak to lepiej zacząć od razu nim zmieni zdanie. – Powiedziała.

  
  


  
  


Cała ósemka ruszył do jedynego, nieozdobionego domku i zabrała się do pracy. Nim skończyli było już ciemno, a dzieci leżały na kanapach wykończone pracą.

\- Chodźmy załączyć lampki. - Powiedział Robin.

Louis i Niall zabrali ze sobą dzieci i wszyscy wyszli na zewnątrz podziwiać ich dzieło. W momencie kiedy zapalili ostatnie lampki podszedł do nich Harry.

\- Jak ci się podoba braciszku? – Zapytała Gemma.

\- Może być. – Burknął chłopak i wszedł do środka. Oczywiście trzaskając drzwiami. Czy oni naprawdę nie mieli klamki w drzwiach czy tylko Harry ją ignorował?

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


Zszedł na dół po koc który zostawił w kuchni, kiedy zobaczył poruszający się czyjś cień. W pierwszej chwili przestraszył się że może to ktoś obcy, jednak kiedy wyjrzał zza zakrętu okazało się że to Harry.

Chłopak stał przed choinką i z lekkim zawahaniem dotykał każdej bombki, po czym przeniósł swój wzrok na przystrojony skarpetami kominek.

Louis przestraszył się że loczek może go zobaczyć, a nie chciał burzyć tego co było. Postanowił usunąć się w cień i po cichu przeszedł do kuchni, zabrał koc i wrócił do sypialni.

  
  


  
  


Harry stał w pokoju i podziwiał dzieło swoje rodziny i przyjaciół, bo choć znał blondyna, Louisa i jego dzieci krótko, to czuł że zostaną z nim długo. Było w nich coś co przyciągało go do nich, podobnie jak kilka temu to samo uczucie połączyło go z Zaynem.

Oglądał bombki na choince, te które pochodziły z jego rodzinnego domu i były jego ulubionymi z czasów dzieciństwa. Jego uwagę złapał również kominek i skarpety, również pochodzące z czasów dzieciństwa. Najwidoczniej jego mama trzymała u siebie te wszystkie skarby, a teraz należą do niego tak jak mu to obiecała kiedy był małym brzdącem.

Brzdącem… - Maluchy. - Powiedział pod nosem Harry. 

Przypomniało mu się, że przecież Louis z dziećmi musieli szybko uciekać i pewnie w tym pędzie Louis nie zabrał żadnych prezentów dla maluchów. Z tą myślą postanowił się położyć, a jutro z samego rana zacznie nad tym pracować.

  
  


  
  


\- Dzień dobry wszystkim. - Po domu rozniósł się głos Anne, a chwilę później trzaśnięcie drzwiami.

\- Witaj mamo. Coś się stało? - Zapytał Harry.

\- Dzień dobry Anne. - Powiedział z uśmiechem Louis. - Zjesz z nami śniadanie?

\- Dziękuję Louis, i nie Harry, nic się nie stało. Chyba że teraz twoja mama nie ma prawa wpaść do swojego syna i jego gości w odwiedziny?

\- Mamo… - Jęknął Harry.

\- Tak myślałam kochany. Ale, koniec gadania. - Powiedziała. - Gdzie są maluchy? Mamy pracę do wykonania.

Harry tylko się skrzywił kiedy zobaczył jak jego mama stawia koszyk z przyborami do robienia bombek na stole. Nawet próbował się po cichu wycofać.

\- Nawet nie próbuj stąd uciekać Haroldzie! - Krzyknęła za nim.

\- Mam coś do zrobienie….- Zaczął.

\- Masz rację, masz coś do zrobienia - bombkę! Nie robiłeś tego od dawna, a to tradycja. Poza tym, musisz pomóc maluchom. 

Louis tylko siedział i przysłuchiwał się wymianie zdań, podczas gdy sam wyciągał z wielkiego kosza rozmaite rzeczy do dekoracji. Było tam wszystko, dosłownie wszystko. W głowie już planował jak w tym roku będzie wyglądać jego bombka.

\- Amy! Tomy! Chodźcie tutaj. - Zawołała Anne.

Po chwili usłyszeli tupot stóp na drewnianej podłodze.

\- Dzień dobry. - Powiedziały maluchy i Tomy od razu przytulił się do Anne, a Amy wskoczyła na kolana Harry`ego. 

Jej oczy powiększyły się kiedy zobaczyła co Louis wyciągnął z koszyka.

\- Będziemy robić bombki. - Klasnęła podekscytowana w ręce. - Pomożesz mi wujku? - Zapytała, a Harry w tym momencie był skończony. Udało mu się tylko kiwnąć głową.

Anne parsknęła pod nosem i posadziła Tomy`ego na stołku obok niej.

\- Myślę że brakuje tutaj Zayna i Nialla, pójdę po nich. - Powiedział Louis, po czym ubrał kurtkę i poszedł do domku na przeciwko.

Kiedy wrócił, przy stole oprócz czwórki którą uprzednio zostawił siedziała również Gemma, cała w skowronkach. 

\- Cześć chłopaki, robimy konkurs na najładniejszą bombkę i bez oszukiwania. 

Wszyscy jak jeden ruszyli do pracy, z małą przerwą na obiad, który chcąc nie chcąc musiał zrobić Robin. 

Wieczorem wszystkie bombki leżały rozłożone na parapecie,a nad nimi swoją inspekcję przeprowadzał kot. Niestety żadne przeganianie nie pomagało więc Anne zrobiła szybkiego pompona i kota zniknął, obijając się o meble w głębi domu.

\- Kochani, wszystkie bombki są piękne dlatego zapraszam na gorącą czekoladę. - Powiedział Louis.

\- Tak! - Wszyscy zgodzili się i z powrotem udali do kuchni, gdzie niestety czekał na nich bałagan jak po przejściu ogromnej śnieżycy.

  
  


Następnego dnia krotko po śniadaniu Louis i Niall wybrali się aby uzupełnić zapasy produktów które będą im potrzebne do świątecznych wypieków, w końcu święta są tuż tuż a oni nie mają zbyt wiele zrobione.

Chłopcy ubrali dzieciaki i kiedy czekali na Anne która miała do nich dołączyć, do ich grupki podszedł Zayn.

\- Kto ma ochotę na bitwę na śnieżki? - Zapytał z uśmiecham.

\- Ja! - Zawołał niespodziewanie Niall. Zayn podniósł brwi i patrzył na niego ze zdziwieniem, natomiast Louis śmiał się w rękawiczkę.

Niall zrobił się czerwony na twarzy i zaczął kopać czubkiem buta w śniegu. - Może….może po zakupach do was dołączę? - Zapytał.

Zayn uśmiechnął się i skinął głową. - Jasne. Dzieciaki?

\- Tak! Tato możemy – Zapytał Tomy.

\- Jeśli chcecie to nie ma sprawy. - Powiedział Louis.

Maluchy pisnęły i pobiegły przed Zaynem.

\- Nie marrtw się, zajmiemy się nimi z Harrym. - Powiedział mulat, po czym szybko odbiegł, nim Lou miał możliwość zaprotestowania.

\- Idzie Anne, możemy się zbierać. - Zauważył Louis. - Czy Harry naprawdę ma zamiar brać udział w bitwie na śnieżki? - Zastanawiał się szatyn. Niall tylko wzruszył ramionami i ruszyli w kierunku kobiety.

  
  


  
  


Kiedy wrócili do domu, dzieciaki siedziały w salonie otulone kocami, a z kuchni dochodziły pyszne zapachy.

\- Jestem głodny i wykończony. - Oznajmił Niall i skierował się do kuchni, zostawiając Louisa w przedsionku razem ze wszystkimi zakupami.

\- Dzięki Niall. - Burknął pod nosem Louis, po czym zaczął zbierać wszystkie rzeczy. Kiedy pochylał się aby zabrać ostatnią rzecz z kuchni wyszedł Harry. Spojrzał na szatyna po czym bez słowa zabrał zakupy z rąk Louisa i zaniósł wszystko do kuchni.

Louis stał jak osłupiały, nie bardzo wiedział co się stało, jednak nie mógł kłamać, bo podobało mu się to, zwłaszcza że Harry po raz pierwszy wykazał własna inicjatywę, która nie była marudzeniem.

\- Louis, dzieci, obiad! - Zawołał wszystkich Zayn.

\- Pięknie pachnie. - Powiedział z uśmiechem szatyn i usiadł przy stole, czekając aż pojawi się reszta.

Chwilę później do kuchni wbiegła Amy, a tuż za nią z lekkim ociąganiem wszedł Tomy.

\- Co jest? - Zapytał Louis. Chłopak wyglądał na smutnego i lekko przygaszonego. - Jak tam bitwa? Kto wygrał?

\- My. - Oznajmiła Amy i przybiła piątkę z Harrym. - Jesteśmy najlepsi. - Powiedziała, a ja jej uśmiech nie schodził z twarzy. - Wujku, mogę usiąść z tobą?

\- Jasne, - Powiedział Harry.

Wszyscy siedzieli przy stole i wpatrywali się w scenę przed sobą. Harry podawał każdemu miskę z gorącą zupą, po czym sam usiadł obok Amy i zaczął jej pomagać w jedzeniu.

Pod koniec posiłku,  Tomy wyglądał jeszcze gorzej niż wcześniej. Louis przyłożył rękę do jego czoła i okazało się że jest rozpalony.

\- Chyba ma temperaturę. Zabiorę go na górę. - Powiedział, po czym próbował podnieść go.

\- Zaczekaj, ja go wezmę. - Oznajmił Harry i odsunął się od Amy, która teraz była przyciśnięta do jego boku.

Harry wziął chłopca na ręce i zaczął kierować się na górę z Louisem zaraz za nim. Kiedy mijali sypialnię Louisa i dzieci.

\- Harry… - Zaczął chłopak.

\- Nie możecie spać wszyscy w jednym pokoju, bo Amy też będzie chora. - Powiedział i wszedł do pokoju w głębi korytarza.

Pokój był bardzo podobny do tego w którym mieszkał Louis, jasne ściany, proste drewniane łóżko, plus szafa i komoda.

Harry położył chłopca na łóżku i odwrócił się do Louisa, który stał w drzwiach.

\- Zostań z nim, przyniosę jakieś lekarstwa.

\- Dziękuję. - Powiedział i usiadł obok Tomy`ego na łóżku. Delikatnie przeczesywał jego włosy i czekał aż wróci Harry.

Po kilku minut chłopak wszedł do pokoju niosąc gorącą herbatę i tabletki. Podał wszystko Louisowi, skinął głową i wyszedł bez słowa.

Louis podał lekarstwa dziecku po czym położył się obok niego i przytulił go do siebie. Miał chwilę dla siebie, aby móc przemyśleć wydarzenia z ostatnich dni. Czyli coś na co do tej pory nie miał czas.

Wrócił do wspomnień ucieczki z ich własnej wioski, kilkugodzinną męczącą podróż do wioski Mikołaja, pierwsze spotkanie z Harrym i Zaynem. Zagubienie które czuł oraz niechęć Loczka do jego osoby. Miał wrażenie, że elf toleruje tylko i wyłącznie jego dzieci, nie wiedział dlaczego ale czuł się źle, ponieważ Harry nie miał powodu aby go nie lubić jednak tak się działo.

Nie wiedział nawet kiedy, odpłynął w objęcia Morfeusza, nadal myśląc o chłopaku z loczkami na głowie i dołeczkami w policzkach.

  
  


  
  


Kiedy Harry zszedł z powrotem na dół, Zayn i Niall bawili się z Amy w salonie.  Gdy wszedł do pokoju, Zayn spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się na widok zamyślonej twarzy przyjaciela.

\- Co z nimi? - Zapytał.

Chłopak wzruszył ramionami i powiedział. - Mam nadzieję że do jutra będzie czuć się lepiej. - Po  czym podszedł i usiadł obok Amy.

Spędzili popołudnie bawiąc się razem, a pod wieczór Loczek przygotował dla wszystkich kolację.

\- Możecie zająć się Amy? - Zapytał. - Zaniosę kolację na górę.

\- Jasne. - Powiedział z uśmiechem błąkającym się na ustach Niall. Po czym odwrócił się z powrotem do Zayna.

Harry wziął tacę z jedzeniem i poszedł na górę. Kiedy podchodził do drzwi sypialni w której spal chłopiec nie słyszał żadnych dźwięków, więc założył że Louis również zasnął. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, po czym uchylił cicho drzwi.  Miał rację, Louis spał na plecach, a na jego piersi spoczywała głowa chłopca. Swoją ręką obejmował ciało malca, którego szczelnie okrywała kołdra.

Harry podszedł do łóżka i odstawił na szafce nocnej tacę z jedzeniem. Wyprostował się i przez krótką chwilę przyglądał się obrazowi przed sobą. Czuł dziwne ukłucie w serce, jakby żal albo tęsknotę za czymś, tylko nie wiedział za czym. Pokręcił tylko głową i wrócił do patrzenia.

Otrząsnął się z zamyślenia, gdy zobaczył jak Tomy wierci się i podnosi głowę.

\- Wujek? - Zapytał.

\- Cześć kolego, lepiej  się  czujesz? - Zapytał. Malec tylko wzruszył ramionami i opadł z powrotem na Louisa.

Przez krótką chwilę elf myślał że Louis obudził się, jednak tylko burknął coś pod nosem i spał dalej.

\- Przyniosłem ci kolację Tomy, usiądziesz?

Tomy podniósł się lekko i próbował usiąść. - Zimno. - Jęknął.

Harry spojrzał na niego po czym przysiadł na łóżku, a następnie przesunął się w górę, tak aby oprzeć  o wezgłowie łóżka. Machnął rękami na Tomy`ego żeby przeczołgał się do niego i oparł o jego ciało. Chłopiec pociągnął za sobą kołdrę, wydostając się z ucisku ojca i przytulił do ciała większego chłopaka.

\- Cieplej. - Powiedział z uśmiechem. Harry przeczesał ręką jego spocone włosy po czym sięgnął po tace z jedzeniem. Ustawił ją na swoich kolanach i podał chłopcu kubek z herbata.

\- Uważaj bo gorące. - Powiedział.

\- Dziękuję. Pomożesz mi z jedzeniem? - Zapytał chłopak.

\- Jasne, od czego zaczynamy? - Zapytał Loczek.

\- Kanapki.

Harry podał chłopcu kanapki i czekał aż ten zacznie jeść.

Po skończonej kolacji która minęła na cichych rozmowach tej dwójki, Harry odłożył tacę na szafkę nocną i przytulił chłopaka.

\- Opowiesz mi bajkę? - Zapytał malec.

\- Nie jestem pewny czy jakąś znam… - Zastanawiał się Harry.

\- Jak nie znasz to wymyśl, tata zawsze tak robi. - Powiedział patrząc błagalnymi oczami.

\- Niech będzie… - Westchnął Harry po czym zaczął opowiadać bajkę którą pamiętał częściowo ze swojego dzieciństwa. Gdy był dzieckiem Anne co wieczór musiała opowiadać mu bajkę, bo bez tego nie potrafił zasnąć. Kiedy skończył, zauważył że chłopczyk zasnął. Próbował się wydostać z jego uścisku kiedy usłyszał ciche.

\- Dziękuję.

\- Nie wiedziałem że nie śpisz, - Powiedział Loczek. - Wybacz jeśli cię obudziłem. - Przeprosił nieśmiało.

Zdawał sobie sprawę, jak zmęczony był Louis ostatnimi wydarzeniami. Udawał twardego, niestety jego oczy pokazywały coś zupełnie innego. Smutek po stracie domu, oschły ton Harry`ego, niepewności o przyszłość. To wszystko razem i każde po kolei odciskało piętno na pięknej twarzy chłopaka.

Tak, pięknej. Bo Louis był piękny, jego twarz, ciało, niezłomny charakter, jego poczucie humoru. To wszystko sprawiało że Harry każdego dnia miał problem z przebywaniem z chłopakiem w tym samym pokoju, dlatego próbował go odtrącać, był niemiły. Udawał że nie widzi zranienia na twarzy Louisa, może i trwało ono sekundy jednak tam było. To on sprawiała że w ogóle się pojawiało. Czuł się z tym źle, jednak co mógł zrobić skoro to był jego system obronny?

\- Harry?

\- Przepraszam zamyśliłem się, co mówiłeś? - Zapytał.

\- Powiedziałem że nie spałem od dłuższego czasu i przysłuchiwałem się waszej rozmowie i bajce. - Powiedział z czułością.

\- Oh… - Harry nie wiedział co powiedzieć.

\- Dziękuję że zająłeś się Tomym, to wiele znaczy. - Powiedział. - Widziałem jak dobrze dogadujesz się z Amy co oczywiście mnie bardzo cieszy, jednak Tomy… - Przerwał na chwilę. - Tomy jest inny, pod pozorem pewności siebie kryje się chłopiec który nie czuje się dobrze w nowej sytuacji, nie potrafi być tak bezpośredni jak Amy. Dlatego tym bardziej cieszę się że dogadałeś się z nim.

Harry siedział jak oniemiały, właściwie to nadal leżał bo ktoś mu przerwał próbę ucieczki. To była najdłuższa wypowiedź Louisa jaką słyszał od czasu jego przyjazdu. Loczek zmarszczył brwi i dopiero teraz zaczęło do niego docierać, że Louis ma rację. Tomy przychodzi do niego nie raz, jednak nigdy nie był tak otwarty jak Amy, która przytulała się do niego na każdym kroku. Tomy wolał towarzystwo osób mu znanych, jak Louis i Niall. Do niego podchodził tylko w obecności siostry bądź Louisa.

\- Cieszę się że powiedziałeś mi o tym, będę zwracać na niego uwagę. Nie chce żeby czuł się odosobniony czy odtrącony. - Powiedział.

\- Dziękuję. - Jeszcze raz podziękował Louis. - Oh, chcesz wstać? Zsuń go, jestem pewny że się nie obudzi.

Harry przesunął delikatnie chłopca po czym podniósł się z łóżka i zabrał tacę. Dopiero kiedy dochodził do drzwi odwrócił się i spojrzał na Louisa? - Idziesz?

Louis uśmiechnął się pomimo zmęczenia. Spał długo, choć miał wrażenie że i tak za krótko.

\- W sumie to mógłbym coś zjeść. - Powiedział i podszedł do Harry`ego.

\- Chodź.

Wyszli z pokoju i Louis przymknął delikatnie drzwi sypialni, żeby dźwięki zabawy dochodzące z dołu nie obudziły chłopaka.

Zeszli w ciszy na dół i do kuchni skąd dochodził  śmiech Amy . Kiedy wszedł do środka zobaczył Amy stojącą na stołku pomiędzy chłopakami.

\- Źle wujku! - Zawołała Amy. - Najpierw jajko, potem mleko. - Po czym wsypała część mąki do miski, która stała przed Zaynem. Niall poklepał ją po plecach, a Zayn burknął coś pod nosem

\- Co tu się dzieje? - Zapytał Harry.

\- Uczymy wujka jak robić ciasteczka. - Oznajmiła Amy.

\- Jak mu idzie? - Zapytał Louis.

Amy odwróciła się do Nialla, po czym spojrzała na Louisa. - Beznadziejny przypadek.

Niall i Amy parsknęli śmiechem, a Louis skrzywił się.

\- Hej! To mój pierwszy raz z waszymi ciasteczkami. - Oburzył się Zayn.

\- Powodzenia stary.  - Poklepał go po plecach Harry. - Swoją drogą, masz mąkę we włosach.

\- Nie, nie nie! Poddaję się, ciastka wygrały. Oddaję robotę w wasze ręce. - Oznajmił Zayn, po czym próbował odwiązać fartuszek który zawiązała mu Amy, a raczej zrobiła supeł.

\- Nie poddawaj się tak szybko, włosy zawsze możesz umyć. - Stwierdził Niall, po czym stanął za Zaynem i docisnął go z powrotem do blatu.

Chłopcy obserwowali scenę przed nimi, po czym odezwał się Louis.

\- Ekhm, to my pójdziemy zjeść do salonu – Powiedział z uśmieszkiem. Po czym w jedną rękę chwycił kanapki które leżały na stole, a drugą owinął nadgarstek Harry`ego i pociągnął go za sobą.

\- Myślę że przyda im się chwila sam na sam, plus Amy. - Powiedział radośnie Louis.

  
  


  
  


  
  


Kolejny dzień elfów minął dość przyjemnie.

Kiedy Tomy obudził się rano, okazało się że temperatura spadła, a chłopiec czuje się dobrze.

Harry z samego rana zwiał do swojej pracowni, gdzie zaszył się na pół dnia, aby zrobić prezenty dla wszystkich.

Niall i Zayn pojawili się na obiedzie, po czym ulotnili się.

Dzieciaki pod wieczór zarządziły wieczór bajek, więc Harry wraz z Louisem wybudowali w salonie ogromny fort, w którym wszyscy się skryli.

Zasnęli kilka godzin później, wykończeni ciągłymi opowieściami i śmianiem się. Louis uważał że to był jeden z najlepszych dni jakie spędził w domu Harry`ego.

Może jednak Harry nie był taki szorstki i potrafił się uśmiechać pokazując swoje dołeczki, w które Louis koniecznie chciał wepchnąć palec.

  
  


Następny poranek był chaotyczny, dzieciaki biegały po domu podekscytowanie Wigilią. Niall zjawił się krótko po śniadaniu i teraz razem z Louisem byli zajęci pieczeniem kolejnej porcji ciasteczek.

\- Wujku Ni. - Zagaiła Amy. - A co ci się stało w szyję? - Zapytała.

\- Co? - Zapytał zaskoczony Niall. - Nic się nie stało. Dlaczego pytasz? - Odwrócił się do niej marszcząc brwi.

Louis zachichotał z boku, na co blondyn odwrócił się do niego i patrzył. - Co?

\- Chodź tutaj wujku. - Powiedziała Amy i machnęła ręką. - Pochyl się. - Powiedziała. I kiedy Niall zniżył się do jej poziomu, mała przycisnęła palec z boku jego szyi.

\- Ał. - Sapnął Niall. - Amy. - Burknął, po czym jego twarz zrobiła się tak samo czerwona jak jego świąteczny sweterek.

\- Mówiłam że coś masz. Co ci się stało? - Dopytywała.

\- Ja… - Niall nie wiedział co ma powiedzieć, bo jak mam wytłumaczyć takiemu maluchowi że mam malinkę na szyi?

Tomy parsknął z miejsca gdzie siedział przy stole, po czym odpowiedział za blondyna. - To malinka. Wujek Zayn ci ją zrobił prawda? - Stwierdził, po czym zaczął zbierać się do wyjścia.

\- Ja…co? - Powiedział zaskoczony Niall. - Skąd Ty…

\- Tomy kto ci to powiedział? - Zapytał Louis.

\- Koledzy w wiosce opowiadali. - Powiedział maluch, po czym wyszedł z kuchni, a oni usłyszeli tylko. - Przecież to nic takiego. - I głośny śmiech.

Amy siedziała na blacie z otwartą buzią i wielkimi oczami. - Naprawdę?! Wujek Zayn cię uderzył i zrobił i ała? Niedobry wujek! - Krzyknęła.

\- To nie… - Niall nie zdążył dokończyć zdania, kiedy w kuchni pojawił się Harry wraz z Zaynem.

\- Który wujek jest niedobry skarbie? Bo chyba nie ja? - Powiedział z uśmiechem Harry.

Amy tylko pokiwała głową. - Nie ty, kocham cię wujku. - Po czym odwróciła się do Zayna i wskazała palcem. - Wujek Zayn jest niedobry dla wujka Ni i uderzył go i wujek ma teraz ała. - Powiedziała ze smutną miną.

\- Wujek Zayn uderzył wujka Ni? - Harry podniósł brwi na Zayna. - Ah tak?

\- Tak. - Burknęła obrażona. - Wujek Ni ma na szyi siniaka. - Powiedziała, a wzrok Harry`ego przeniósł się na szyję Nialla po czym wybuchnął śmiechem.

\- Oh kochanie, myślę że wujek Niall tylko żartował, prawda? I wcale to aż tak nie boli. - Powiedział Harry podnosząc z wyczekiwaniem brwi.

\- Tak Amy, wujek Harry ma rację, poza tym to był tylko przypadek. - Powiedział nieśmiało Ni.

\- Postaram się żeby nigdy więcej wujek Niall nie miał siniaków na szyi, dobrze? - Dodał Zayn.

Amy przez chwilę siedziała zamyślona po czym skinęła głową. - Ok. Przytulisz? - Zapytała i Zayn prawie do niej podbiegł i przyciągnął do dużego uścisku.

  
  


  
  


Pod wieczór chłopcy pomogli ubrać się dzieciom, zabrali bombki i resztę ciastek; pierwszą partię Zayn i Harry zanieśli jeszcze przed obiadem, więc teraz było im dużo łatwiej wszystko nieść. Po czym wyszli z domku i czekali aż zjawią się rodzice Harry`ego i Zayn.

\- Witajcie kochanie. - Przywitała się Anne. Zaraz za nią podeszła Gemma wraz z Robinem.

Kiedy kończyli się witać, w domku naprzeciwko otworzyły się drzwi i nim mogli kogokolwiek zobaczyć, usłyszeli donośny śmiech Niall.

\- Jak zawsze. - Powiedział pod nosem Louis, a Harry zerknął na niego przelotnie po czym szeroko się uśmiechnął.

\- Jesteśmy! - Ogłosił radośnie Niall. - Teraz możemy iść jeść! Burczy mi w brzuchu od samego rana.

\- Przecież jadłeś obiad wujku. - Oznajmił Tomy.

\- Ciiii, ty mały potworze, nikt nie miał wiedzieć. - Po czym puścił mu oczko, a reszta towarzystwa wybuchła śmiechem.

\- Wszyscy gotowi? To idziemy. - Powiedziała Gemma i ruszyła jako pierwsza.

Amy dogoniła ją i włączyła swoją latarkę którą zabrała podczas ucieczki z ich rodzinnej wioski, kiedy ja włączyła wszyscy byli zaskoczeni.

\- Oh, takie maleństwo a tak mocno świeci? - Zapytała Anne.

-Tak to specjalna latarka. - Kiwnęła głową Amy. - Wujek Greg mówił że będzie tym mocniej świecić im więcej ludzi kochających siebie jest wokół.

Dorośli popatrzyli na siebie zdziwieni jednak nikt nie odważył się odezwać.

Kiedy dotarli do centrum wioski, stoły były zastawione i część ław była zajęta, a Harry skierował wszystkich do tej na której były ich imiona.

Wszyscy usiedli wygodnie i czekali aż pojawi się Mikołaj i wygłosi swoje coroczne przemówienie, a potem złoży życzenia.

Dzieciaki siedziały pomiędzy Louisem i Harrym i rozglądały się na wszystkie strony.

\- Kiedy będziemy mogli jeść? Jestem głodny? - Jęknął Tomy.

\- Jeszcze chwila, masz piernika i  cicho.

Przemówienie Mikołaja lekko się przeciągało, na szczęście mówca zauważył jak elfy skręcają się, więc szybko życzył wszystkim Wesołych Świąt.

Po skończonej kolacji elfy podeszły do ogromnej choinki która stała na środku placu i wieszały na niej swoje bombki, a potem do późnych godzin wszyscy śpiewali kolędy.

Powrót do domu nie był już tak łatwy, gdyż Amy i Tomy w połowie śpiewania zasnęli na rękach Louisa i Harry`ego, więc teraz nie mieli wyboru i musieli ich zanieść do domu.

Gdy w końcu stanęli przed ich domkiem i pożegnali się, mogli wejść do środka i ułożyć dzieciaki do łóżek. Kiedy maluchy były przykryte ciepłą kołdrą do pokoju wkradł się Puszek oraz Trymer, po czym zwinęli się w nogach łóżka i od razu zasnęli.

Louis wraz z Harrym stali jeszcze przez chwilę w pokoju i podziwili widok przed sobą. Louis poczuł jak Harry kładzie rękę w dole jego pleców, wyprowadza go z pokoju i zamyka drzwi.

\- Jesteś zmęczony? - Zapytał Harry.

\- W sumie to nie, jakaś propozycja? - Zapytał.

\- Może usiądziemy na chwilę przed kominkiem? - Zaproponował nieśmiało Harry. Nie był pewny tego co robić i jak ma się zachowywać przy Louisie. Nawet nie chciał proponować siedzenia przed kominkiem, jednak coś w środku podpowiadało mu że to dobre posunięcie.

\- Jasne, przebierzmy się w piżamy, będzie nam wygodniej. Chcesz gorącej czekolady na rozgrzanie?

\- Pewnie. - Powiedział radośnie Harry. - Widzimy się za chwilę na dole. - Powiedział po czym skierował się do swojego pokoju.

Louis jeszcze przez chwilę stał i patrzył na Loczka, po czym sam pobiegł do swojego pokoju gdzie szybko się przebrał, a potem ruszył do kuchni aby zrobić gorącej czekolady.

Kiedy kończył ją przygotowywać usłyszał jak z salonu dochodzą jakieś odgłosy, wystawił więc głowę i zobaczył jak Harry układa przed kominkiem koce, poduszki i kołdry. Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie i cieszył się na myśl o tym jak ich znajomość powoli się zmienia. Może i Harry nadal się przed nim nie otworzył i nadal trzymał dystans, jednak ta noc może przynieść jakiś przełom.

Louis chciał częściej oglądać uśmiech na twarzy Loczka i cieszyć się jego towarzystwem.

Skończył przygotowywać czekoladę i ruszył z tacą do pokoju, gdzie Harry układał pod choinką prezenty.

\- Oh… - Westchnął Louis. - Wiesz że nie musiałeś?

\- Wiem. - Harry odwrócił się do niego z uśmiechem, po czym zerknął na tacę. - Wiem że nie musiałem , jednak nie możemy zawieść tej dwójki na górze, prawda? Poza tym, pachnie cudownie.

\- Myślę że zrozumiałby, wiedzą co się stało, jednak mimo wszystko dziękuję. Też  coś dla nich przygotowałem, zaraz wracam. - Powiedział i popędził na górę aby przynieść dwa małe prezenty. Może to nic wielkiego, ale nie miał czasu na większe przygotowania.

\- Już. - Powiedział i położył dwa pakunki obok tych Harry`ego. Niepostrzeżenie udało mu się wsunąć również trzeci, do którego była przyczepiona zawieszka z imieniem Harry`ego.

\- Chodź tutaj. - Powiedział Harry.

Louis wczołgał się na koc obok Harry`ego, wziął do rąk gorący kubek i zaciągnął się zapachem.

\- Tęskniłem za tym…. - Rozmarzył się.

\- Przepraszam. - Harry powiedział to tak cicho, że gdyby w pokoju nie panowała cisza, Louis pewne by tego nie usłyszał.

Spojrzał zmieszany na Loczka. - Za co?

\- Za wszystko? - Harry spojrzał Louisowi w oczy i zgubił się w nich. Były piękne, niebieskie, a teraz tańczyły w nich iskierki . - Za to jak traktowałem ciebie i dzieci na początku. To było niesprawiedliwe, straciliście wszystko, dom, znajomych, przyjaciół. Swoje miejsce, a ja zamiast wam to ułatwić… - Przerwał na chwilę i zaczął skubać rąbek koca którym byli okryci. - Sprawiłem że czułeś się źle, widziałem to, a mimo wszystko nie potrafiłem postąpić inaczej. Przepraszam.

Louis siedział przez chwilę cicho i wpatrywał się w kominek gdzie palił się ogień ogrzewający ich ciała.

\- Było nam ciężko, to prawda. Jednak dałeś nam dach nad głową i minimum tego co potrzebowaliśmy, może wydawać się że to niewiele, jednak dla nas to było jak latarka Amy w ciemności. Mimo tego że byłeś niechętny aby nas przyjąć, to jednak to zrobiłeś. Wyciągnąłeś do nas rękę w potrzebie i nie masz za co przepraszać Harry. - Harry chciał mu przerwać jednak Louis przyłożył mu palec do ust i kontynuował. - Byłeś niemiły, to prawda. Ale to się zmieniło. Nie wyobrażam sobie, żebym kilka dni temu mógł z tobą usiąść w tym miejscu, rozmawiać i popijać czekoladę. Teraz to wydaje się jak sen.

Chłopcy siedzieli obok siebie i żaden nie odważył się odezwać. Mijały minuty, i nadal cisza. Po jakimś czasie Harry nie wytrzymał i rozłożył ręce. Louis spojrzał na niego i delikatnie się uśmiechnął, a potem wtulił w ciepłe ciało drugiego elfa. Harry trzymał go mocno, a on mógł się zaciągnąć słodkim zapachem Loczka. Czuł się bezpieczny, czuł się chciany, a przede wszystkim czuł się szczęśliwy.

\- Myślę że czas iść spać, coś czuję że jutro będziemy mieć wcześnie pobudkę. - Oznajmił Louis.

\- Nie chcę się stąd ruszać. Dobrze mi tak. - Marudził Harry.

\- Więc zostańmy tutaj… - Powiedział Louis, po czym przesunął się tak żeby mógł położyć głowę na poduszce, a kiedy dotarło do Harry`ego co powiedział i co robi Louis, również przesunął się.

\- Dobranoc Louis. - Powiedział chłopak, po czym mocno wtulił się w  plecy mniejszego elfa.

Louis był delikatnie mówiąc zaskoczony, jednak szybko się z tego otrząsnął i przycisnął swoje plecy do klatki piersiowej Harry`ego. - Dobranoc Harry.

  
  


  
  


Harry słyszał nawoływanie i tupot małych stóp na schodach, jednak postanowił nie ujawniać tego że nie śpi. Przytulił tylko mocniej Louisa. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i zacisnął mocniej oczy, kiedy usłyszał jak dzieciaki wpadają do salonu.

Usłyszał małe sapnięcie, a potem ktoś podszedł do nich i czuł na sobie wzrok.

\- Czy mogę wam w czymś pomóc? - Zapytał Louis.

Harry był zaskoczony, gdybyż był pewny że Louis nadal śpi, jednak nic z tego.

\- Tato! Są święta! - Zawołał Tomy.

\- Prezenty! - Pisnęła Amy i szybko skierowała się do choinki, z Tomym zaraz za nią.

\- Hej. - Powiedział Harry, po czym złożył delikatny pocałunek za uchem Louisa powodując u niego dreszcze.

\- Hej. - Odpowiedział uśmiechając się, a potem spojrzał za siebie. Harry wyglądał pięknie zaraz po przebudzeniu i mógł się tak budzić codziennie.

Harry złożył kolejny pocałunek, tym razem na policzku Louisa, na co ten się zarumienił i próbował schować.

Nim zdążyli się ruszyć, podbiegły dzieciaki i jeden przez drugiego przekrzykiwały się na temat prezentów które dostały.

\- Jest też prezent dla ciebie tato i dla ciebie wujku H. - Powiedziała Amy.

Chłopcy usiedli i odebrali od nich swoje prezenty, po czym z zapałem zabrali się do rozpakowywania.

\- Jestem głodny. - Powiedział Tomy. - Kiedy śniadanie?

\- Za chwilę, pobawcie się zabawkami, a ja pójdę i szybko coś przygotuję. - Powiedział Louis, wstając.

Harry ruszył za nim do kuchni i kiedy Louis stanął w drzwiach salonu, aby jeszcze raz spojrzeć na jego szczęśliwe dzieci, Harry wpadł na niego.

\- Wybacz. - Powiedział, drapiąc się po głowie.

\- W porządku. Patrzę na to jak dzieci są szczęśliwe. Dziękuje za to że zrobiłeś dla nich te wszystkie zabawki i za to że się nami zaopiekowałeś. - Powiedział Louis po czym stanął na palcach i złożył pocałunek na policzku Harry`ego.

\- Tato, to się nie liczy!  - Zawołał Tomy.

\- Co? Co się nie liczy? - Zapytał Louis.

Amy wskazała rączką na coś co było nad ich głowami i kiedy obaj podnieśli głowy do góry, okazało się że wisi nad nimi jemioła.

\- Skąd ona się wzięła? - Zapytał Louis, na co Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Czy to ważne? - Powiedział z uśmieszkiem. - To jak? - Zapytał.

-Tato, to tradycja, a mówiłeś że tradycji nie można łamać. - Pisnęła Amy.

Harry podniósł jedną brew i spojrzał na niższego elfa, po czym przybliżył się i złożył delikatny pocałunek.

Kiedy chłopcy całowali się pod jemiołą jakby miało nie być jutra, maluchy spojrzały przez okno i zobaczył jak Mikołaj przykłada palec do ust i puszcza do nich oczko.

Cóż, nikt nie musiał wiedzieć że w tej historii maczał palce również Mikołaj.


End file.
